Memories
by Partial Insanity
Summary: A happy girl. A tragic past. Memories. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING! If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic now would I?_

* * *

It was a bright summer morning day. Tsuruya stretched and looked out her window. Today her friend Mikuru would be going on another one of those citywide searches with Haruhi and the SOS Brigade. How she wished she could join in on their fun!

But today was different. Instead she was being driven to the local clinic for her yearly checkup. Even though she wasn't keen on going, her father insisted on it.

It wasn't known by anyone outside of the Tsuruya family, but Tsuruya was actually adopted by her mother and father, who had been unable to have children on their own. She loved them deeply and couldn't find it in her heart to refuse them.

So she quickly got dressed, choosing a pair of blue shorts and a pink top to go with it. One of her favorite pairs of clothing to wear during the summer when she was a young girl.

She quickly dashed out to the door, racing her doorman, driver and bodyguard to the limousine, beating him easily and laughing uproariously about it. Soon they were on their way to the clinic.

Tsuruya _hated_ the clinic. It reminded her of her past, before she was adopted by the Tsuruyas. That was another reason why she only claimed the name Tsuruya, and didn't choose any other name to go with it. She sighed as she looked out the window and watched the birds fly by.

"Pardon my frankness Miss Tsuruya, but if I may, you don't seem too excited about going to the clinic this year. Of course you are never excited to go, but this time seems more so then the others."

Tsuruya glanced over at her driver. He was an older man in his mid sixties old called Akira Ifukube. He was pretty famous and a composer too! He was a close friend with her father and was happy to drive her around places if needed.

Tsuruya glanced back out the window. "It's been six years exactly now. Six years to the exact day..." Her usual cheerfulness was gone and Akira noticed it.

"It seems it has been. Time flies incredibly fast doesn't it? I remember when your father first adopted you."

The rest of the ride was quiet until they finally made it to the clinic. Tsuruya jumped out instantly, determined to get this checkup done and over with. The faster it was done, the sooner she could go home and hang out with Mikuru!

"Ah, good morning Miss Tsuruya. We've been expecting you!" Tsuruya looked towards the source of the voice and saw her doctor standing there smiling.

"Let's get this overs with! I've gots things that need done and not enough time to do them!"

Tsuruya, Akira and her doctor walked into the back room and Tsuruya promptly jumped up onto the bed in there. Akira stood by the door and the doctor took out a sheet and flipped through it.

"Alright, we'll start with the basic questions first. Has your hair shown any signs of it's color fading?"

Tsuruya shook her head, letting her long green hair fly everywhere.

"Nope!"

"Alright. Are you eyes doing ok? No problems with your eyesight?"

"Nope!"

"Have you been feeling unnaturally tired lately at all? Out of breath?"

"Nope! I feel megas fine!"

Tsuruya then burst into laughter, letting it fill the room. After it had subsided the doctor put the sheet down and held up a few pieces of paper.

Tsuruya's smile quickly died down. This was the part she hated the most, and nothing could make her smile or cheer up during it.

"Alright, here we go."

The doctor then proceeded to show her pictures of random blobs and lines and asked her what they looked like. She answered to the best of her ability and quickly, wanting to be done.

"Alright, now for the few last questions, then I'll give you your shot and we'll be done here."

Tsuruya nodded.

"Has your neck been itching lately?"

Tsuruya shook her head.

"No. I've been fine this past year."

The doctor nodded then wrote something down.

"Have you been hearing things that haven't been there?"

Again she shook her head.

"No."

The doctor wrote something else down, and looked at her seriously.

"Alright, last question: Have you been thinking about them lately?"

Tsuruya didn't answer right away. Instead she kept her head bowed, letting her hair fall around her face like a curtain.

Of course she had thought about them lately. She saw them in her current friends all the time. Especially Mikuru and the SOS Brigade.

"Yes. Yes I have."

The doctor wrote in his notes and put them up. He then walked over to his desk and opened the drawer. He pulled out a small case and opened it up, revealing a long needle with some yellow liquid inside it.

Tsuruya made a face at it but didn't move and allowed the doctor to give her the shot in the arm. She absolutely _refused _to take it in the stomach again!

"Alright, we're done here. Remember to take it easy, and if your hair's color starts to lighten or your eyesight starts to go bad, have your father contact me."

Tsuruya nodded, just like she did every other year. Akira held the door open and they both walked out and went to the limo.

Once in she sighed and settled back into her seat. Akira started the limo up and they drove off, heading back to Nishinomiya.

Soon Tsuruya's thoughts began to drift as memories rose to the surface.

Six years ago she had been in a horrible horrible accident. She was supposed to be dead. By all rights she should be dead. But one doctor had refused to give up on her, and even after the nurses had put the cloth over her face he continued to operate, determined to save the child.

Suddenly there was a small beep and her heart started to work again. It was a miracle. However she wasn't out of the danger zone yet. Apparently due to her old family name, a lot of the nurses and doctors were unwilling to help her.

So the young doctor had her life flighted to a larger more secure hospital where she was given the proper treatment and recovered.

She went through rehab afterwards, to deal with the shock and trauma she had gone though. After all, she had witnessed her best friend brutally murdered, cut open. She had seen her friends' bodies after a horrible accident happened. She was in rehab for a very long time. Afterwards she was sent to a orphanage where she stayed until the Tsuruyas had come, and chosen to adopt her.

It wasn't always easy. Tsuruya has been afraid of her new father and mother at first, always expecting to be beat or have something thrown at her.

However the Tsuruyas showed only kindness to her and allowed her to adapt at her own pace. However they also raised her to be a proper lady and after two years Tsuruya finally learned to trust them and grew to love them both.

She had allowed her hair to grow out, and begged to have it permanently dyed dark green. When asked why that color, she had only said that one of her old friends had green hair and she liked the color. She also underwent surgery to have her eye color changed.

Over the years she matured and came to terms with who she was. However she kept some of her old traits, such as her laughter, and her small fang which she had blanched at the thought of getting filed down or removed altogether.

Once she attended North High she had met Mikuru and had almost had a heart attack. She had looked _exactly _like one of her friends that she almost ran to her calling her name.

Eventually she got to know the rest of her friends, Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato, Itsuki Koizumi and Kyon.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Akira who gently shook her shoulder.

"Miss Tsuruya we're home."

Tsuruya broke out into a huge smile and thanked him before leaping out of the limo and charging straight into her mansion and up to her room.

Yes, the SOS Brigade reminded her a lot of her old friends, and just thinking about them made her want to look at that special picture she still had.

Finally she found it and gazed at it fondly. The photo depicted a group of kids, one boy and five girls standing there smiling away.

There she was, in front with her best friend in the whole world. She had short yellow hair back then, but she still had the fang and the laugh. Her gazed traveled over each one and she found herself comparing her current friends to her old ones.

_Yuki reminds me a lot of Rika. Yuki's quiet just like her and has a strong will, just like she did. There was that one girl though, who looked **just **like her. What was her name? Asakura? _

_Mikuru looks just like Rena, straight down to that cute look! Makes me want to go glomp her!  
_

_Haruhi reminds me a lot of Mii. Straight down to that megas boundless energy that could rival my own now! She also has the same leadership qualities as Mii did, not to mention Kyon!  
_

Tsuruya giggled at that. She found it cute that Haruhi liked Kyon in that sense, though she never would admit to it. It was just like her old friends, back in that small village.

Her thoughts then turned to Kyon.

_The way he is, with his little sister, it reminds me so much of Nii-Nii. I wonder where he went. Will I **ever** see him again?  
_

Suddenly her cellphone rang and she picked it up, grinning like a cat at the caller ID.

"Heyas Mikuru! What'cha doing? Ohhhh, another Baseball game eh? Of course I'm in! I'm an expert Baseball player as you remember! Are you cheer leading again?"

Tsuruya listened for a moment before bursting out into laughter and assuring her friend she would be there before hanging up.

She quickly changed clothes again, then got ready to run downstairs. Suddenly she stopped. She could have sworn she heard a footstep behind her.

Slowly, she turned around, but nothing was there. She knew this feeling all too well. She had experienced it years ago.

"Are you there?" She asked quietly, hoping for at least some answer. "If you're following me, please stop. I'm a different girl now, not the same one from six years ago! I want to move on for good now."

There was a small footstep, and Tsuruya heard a small voice right by her ear:

"_Be happy, old friend."_

Then the presence vanished, and Tsuruya slowly smiled, even as a few tears welled up in her eyes. Then she burst into her trademark loud laughter.

"Of course I'll be happy! Just watch me everyone, I'll show you what Tsuruya is made of!"

And with that Tsuruya, formerly Satoko Houjou from Hinamizawa, charged out of her room and out of her house to meet up with her dear friends.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot I wrote! I also hope you caught the one reference in there. It's actually easy to find lol. __  
_

_Please Review and let me know what you think of this!_


End file.
